The fire burning within
by CleoCrow
Summary: For movie the jumper. Griffin's story after the movie and how he learns to go through his past with a person to help him face his own demons with demons herself.
1. Chapter 1

The sparks flew into the air as Griffin's mind jumped from place to place around inside his skull, not being able to concentra

**The character Griffin is not mine only product of the movie Jumper**

The sparks flew into the air as Griffin's mind jumped from place to place around inside his skull, not being able to concentrate. The pain, now the pain was unbearable as the volts traveled through his bones and through his veins. He clenched his teeth down in agony and he tried with all his might to focus on a place in his mind, but he found himself incapable to do this simple task.

All he had left was about two minutes more and then he knew that his body would be roasted, and his mind jumped from memory to memory. He saw his family, his friends, and he saw his brother. All of his past flashed in front of him in electric shocks as the smell of burning flesh entered into his nostrils. And then he felt himself drop onto the floor and his leg popped in a split second and he yelled in pain and the entire world around turned black.

**3 Hours Later**

Griffin's body ached, every inch of it, and he felt his lips crack as he tried to breath and his breathing quickened and his neck turned side to side as he looked around. All he could think of was he was being held by the Paladins and he was so tired that he didn't dare himself to close his eyes once more for fear of falling asleep. He couldn't concentrate, but they could do whatever they wanted to him he would stand strong and defiant until the end.

But then he felt his leg being popped back into place with a quick snap.

"You can take my leg but I won't tell you where the rest are, you bloody Fools," Griffin chuckled as his lips bled from the dryness then he realized the healing of his leg rather then the chopping off.

In the darkness Griffin saw a head full of electric white hair and he looked at the person with an expression of puzzlement and the hands of this mysterious person ripped what was left of his shirt off of his chest. As he could see she was a woman, as he looked her up and down noticing every curve of her body and the arch of her back.

"So are my pants next to come off, sweet heart?" Griffin chuckled to himself as his finger traced a line on her hand that rested on his chest.

"The only difference between me and you is I have a heart that hasn't beaten for the longest of times. And you have a heart that is warm and beating with every ounce of blood, and it is a heart that for one second I would not hesitate to rip out of that muscular chest. So I would advice you to keep your hands off of me," she hissed between her teeth as she pulled out a knife from her belt and ran it down the side of Griffin's face.

Griffin took a sharp breath in as the blade nicked his jaw, but he pulled his good leg up knocking some of the medical tools off of the near table and quickly rapped it around her waist, and grabbed her by the wrist making her hand quickly give out letting go of the blade. He quickly brought her to the floor as his body pinned her down to the floor, and stared into her silver blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Griffin asked as he held her arms down and put his body's weight on her, but she just chuckled as her foot rapped around his and she flipped him over to his back and quickly made it over to the knife, and then held it against Griffin's tender skin.

"I should be asking you that same question," she said as she got up off of Griffin and put the knife back on her belt, and fixed the tools that fell to they're side on the table.


	2. A secret at the Surface

"I saw you were hanging up in the power unit and stared to think, that you were a Jumper," the woman said as she walked towards Griffin who got up to his feet limping from his leg.

"I still don't understand, why you helped me," Griffin said still feeling the tension between them and keeping his guard up.

"That's for me to know," she snapped back towards him as she looked him straight in the eye, not even hesitating, which puzzled Griffin. People never did that to him and his Irish temper, well at least he hasn't met anyone yet that did, until now. But, somehow he didn't like it in the least.

"What the hell is your problem," Griffin yelled as his brow's turned inwards and he towered over her, but she was not impressed.

"My problem is nothing of your concern," She yelled at him back in rage as her fist clashed against his stomach sending him backward, and he looked at her with surprise. But, then rage was filled inside him to the brim as he came charging towards her, but not only rage inside him was a type of raging lust for this mysterious woman and that was making him mad.

He used jumper skills and appeared in front of her as he tackled her to the ground with great force, holding her arms down he locked his lips with her own. But, she let out a muffled scream as she tried to break free, but Griffin just gave her a wicked smile in return, and her chest moved up and down against his as she tried to fight him. But his hands moved up her waist and his fingertips ran over a scar that lay on her soft skin. Then she got her legs up from under him and kicked him off of herself, and he flew across and hit the wall.

"Don't you ever touch me again, or I will kill you," she said as her breathing became normal again and she looked at Griffin with a venomous glare, and Griffin just replied with a playful grin.

"So what is the name of this woman that I can not...touch," he sighed as he telepath to her side.

"What does it mean to you," she said as she held the knife on his kidney, but by no means would that keep Griffin away, and he just smiled having full doubt that she wouldn't do anything. But the moment he put a hand on her waist she make a swift move to stab him but instead he transported to the other sde of her.

But, she just backed away from Griffin entirely when his hand brushed against her scar that was on her side and her eyes were filled with horror, as she dropped the knife.

"You are all the same, all of you," she said as she ran into another room.

Authors note: Yes I know this one is short but tell me how you like it.


End file.
